Sweet revenge
by Lonely Girl In Lonely World
Summary: When Hermione Granger is rejected at school, she plots her revenge. But how will her revenge schemes fare with Tom Riddle on the scene?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys **** This is my first fanfic, so please be kind. I'd really appreciate any constructive criticism, but any flames and I will hunt you down and kill you. **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I can't believe they did this to me. I CANNOT believe they did this to me. Hermione Granger, the Lioness of the Golden Trio. The brains behind the brawn. Obviously not as well-loved as Harry and Ron, but you'd think the Wizarding World would know my accomplishments and respect me for them.

Apparently not.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was the ceremony for the 'Heroes' of the Final Battle. Reporters from the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly and numerous other newspapers had arrived to watch the proceedings. The recently appointed Kingsley Shacklebolt stood to the sound of thunderous applause, smiling and waving his hands to quieten the crowd.

"Greetings, fellow witches and wizards. It gives me great joy to announce that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will remain open, under the positive guidance of Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. The Head Girl and Boy will be initiated at the opening feast. And now, for the main point of business..."

A long, winded speech later on the tragedy of lives lost, Shacklebolt finally began awarding the key saviours of the war. "Harry James Potter, the Boy who Lived, is awarded Order of Merlin, First Class. Without his bravery and persistence, none of us would be standing here today. The Wizarding World will be forever in his debt." As Harry stood up to shake Shacklebolt's hand, the majority of witches and wizards in the courtyard sent red and gold sparks into the air. The applause was deafening, and it took Kingsley a while to get the audience silent enough to continue. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, best friend of Harry Potter, is awarded Order of Merlin First Class. His undying devotion to Harry will be remembered as an enormous contribution to the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Ron tripped while going up the stairs to the stage, his ears blushing a bright red. Shaking Shacklebolt's hand, he received his certificate and medal of honour.

I could hardly sit still. My insides were roiling with anticipation and fear. I knew that my name should be next, as the awards were ranked in order of importance. My eyebrows furrowed as Shacklebolt read through names, all the way down to Draco Malfoy. The applause sounded again and again, but I hardly heard it. I was too shocked and confused. Why had I been left out of the ceremony?

The aftermath was insane. Everybody was celebrating, lighting Weasley's Whizzing Whizbees and dancing to Celestina Warbeck. I sat in a corner with my back against the wall, staring sightless at the party before me. I was disgusted to see Ron running his hands over Lavender's rear end, clearly trying to act sensual - and failing miserably.

Harry was dancing slowly with Ginny, but when the song ended he slunk over to me like a puppy that knew it had done something wrong. Before he could protest his innocence, I held my hand up to stop him. "I already know. Kingsley explained to me why I wasn't acknowledged at the ceremony. All I'd like to know is this: did you know?"

Harry flushed crimson and stuttered out, "I - I'm so sorry, Mione. Ron... I mean, I... That is to say, we were told not to tell you. Kingsley knew you'd be upset. But really, is that so surprising? All you did was read books and stuff... You didn't really do much, y'know?" As I glared at him, he sort of scurried back and muttered something about getting back to Ginny.

I snorted gently. It figures that my best friends would see nothing but my brain. I was still very annoyed and hurt, but I knew there was no chance of changing any thing now. Rolling my eyes, I stood up and wandered toward the balcony, which was strangely empty.

"So, Mudblood, tell me something. Why did I get an award and not you? All I did was destroy a stupid diadem. You've been helping those idiots for seven years and you got... Nothing? Even I know that you deserve an award, despite your filthy blood." I turned suddenly to find Malfoy leaning against the wall, smirking. I signed in exasperation and made a small shrug. I was infuriated with the fact that he still thought of me as a Mudblood, but I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing me mad.

I pushed past him and left the banquet in the Great Hall, aiming for the Gryffindor common room. I spat out the password to the Fat Lady, ignoring her complaints of my rudeness. I even went so far as to slam the door. I stormed up to my room and collapsed onto my bed and drifted into an unsettled sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next two weeks of school were dreadful. Ron's huge head was filled with thoughts of fame and glory, while Harry was too engrossed in Ginny to spend time with me. I wandered the halls alone, almost as if I were a ghost. Hardly anyone spoke to me, and I spent my free time in the library. It seems as if I had lost all social value after being publicly snubbed at the award ceremony. Thoughts roiled in my head, of revenge and ambition and hurt. I mulled over plans to get my help acknowledged, but the only ideas I could come up with were illegal.

I would not be ignored. I could not be ignored. I began plotting my revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if Hermione is a bit OOC in this fic, I just really wanted to write about revenge for some reason. I also think that she wasn't as appreciated as she should have been. In this fic, Dumbledore is alive and slightly less happy and twinkly than in the books. :-) **

It was surprisingly easy breaking into the Restricted section of the library. Considering the dark material in there, I'd assumed there would at least be a Caterwauling charm or something, but evidently not. The magic Dumbledore used was pathetic, and I believe it a miracle that so few people have seen these dark books.

No time to stop and browse, unfortunately. I was searching for something specific, something that could give me power over the fabric of time itself. Salazar Slytherin's biography was said to hold such a secret, and I was determined to find that book regardless of consequences. Gone was the sweet, helpful young bookworm who let everyone walk over her. I am here now, a stronger woman who will do anything necessary to get my revenge. And if that revenge leads to one of the strongest wizards of all time dying again? Even better. I will go back in time and destroy Tom Riddle before he can rise to power and ruin our lives. No Tom Riddle means no Voldemort, and no Voldemort means a normal Harry Potter. Finally Harry and Ron would know how hard I had to work to save them, and they would give me the respect I had earned and rightfully deserved.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

My preparations for the Tempus Intercessiones spell are almost complete. I have Harry's invisibility cloak, Slughorn's stash of useful potions (Polyjuice, Felix Felicis, Amortentia and the Draught of Living Death) packed into my bottomless handbag. I've changed into my school uniform and taken all of the Dark Arts books out of the restricted section, leaving empty copies in their place. I smirked as I realised the panic it would cause when Dumbledore found blank books instead not dark curses - serves him right.

I walked briskly to the Room of Requirement, which had thankfully survived Goyle's idiotic Fiendfyre attack. Pacing before the blank stretch of wall, I thought to myself: "I need a room that can handle powerful magic. The old magick of Salazar Slytherin. None but I am allowed to enter." An elaborate mahogany door appeared before me, with a handle that shone like gold. Reaching my hand out, I twisted the handle and gasped at the room I had entered.

It was beautiful in a subtle way. Pale green walls and dark cream carpets, with mahogany bookshelves lining the walls. Inspecting the books, I noticed that many of them were Dark Arts books, in addition to the many books on time travel. I walked slowly to the middle of the room where a silver pedestal awaited. The book placed atop it was huge, heavy and very old - the cover was faded and peeling in some places. Despite the state of the book, I was still able to read the title: Mortem Tempus. Salazar Slytherin's biography and compendium of rare spells and potions. I cast aparacium on the book, hoping to find any hidden curses, but there was nothing.

I placed the book in my handbag and left the room, standing before the entrance. I removed my wand from my pocket and cast Cataracta on the door, blocking access to it by anyone but me.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry, Ron and Ginny didn't seem to notice or car that I hadn't spent time with them at all in the past month. Why should they? I'm a Mudblood, worth nothing. Not even their friendship.

I began taking my meals in the room of requirement, alone, whilst reading Slytherin's book. Quite fascinating how he broached the topic of time with such new, revolutionary ideas. 'Time is everything, and yet nothing. Time is a paradox, but it is also a simple concept. To break time, you must break the very fabric of reality, for that is what time revolves around. Reality - a plane of consciousness many mortals disregard.' His very style of writing enthralled me. I read the entire biography several times over before turning back to his spells and enchantments section. I flicked quickly to the Tempus Intercessiones spell, yet froze as I saw the requirements. Blood of a wizard of purest birth, flesh of a devoted servant and an anchor to the time you wish to travel to. I knew from many years of insults that Malfoy was the closest I could ever get to a pureblood. Flesh of a devoted servant... Hell, who was more devoted to Harry than Ron? And as for the anchor, it shouldn't be too difficult to get one of Harry's parents' memorabilia.

I was going to the time of the Marauders. There, I would defeat Voldemort before he became too powerful. I would destroy him before he had a chance to destroy us. In doing so, I would save Lily and James, Sirius, Lupin and countless others. Harry would have to acknowledge my help!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Translations:**

**Tempus Intercessiones - time interference**

**Mortem Tempus - Death of Time**

**Aparacium - reveals hidden writing (curses too, in this fic)**

**Cataracta - lock**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all :-) so something that came up in the reviews for the last chapter was this: why was the first chapter about Hermione wanting revenge, and the second about her wanting to kill Voldemort? I realise now that I may not have explained properly IN the fic so I'll try to explain in this note.

The way I wanted this fic to go was with Hermione defeating Voldemort before Harry is born and getting all the glory while he gets none. I don't see her being vindictive enough to go back in time to purposefully help Voldie rise to power, but rather bitter and angry enough to defeat him for glory. I guess I didn't explain properly in the first chapter. My bad! :-P

I hope this makes a little more sense. As I've said, this is my first fic so I doubt it'll be perfect (though I'll certainly try!). But please, read, review and give constructive criticism! :-)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Sectumsempra!" I yelled as I faced against Malfoy in a duel. Professor McAliwick, our new Defence against the Dark Art teacher, had us all practising offensive duelling in an effort to prepare us more for danger outside of school. I could hear the class gasp as Malfoy's chest split open in a burst of blood. Acting distraught, I widened my eyes and rushed towards his fallen body, murmuring just loud enough for the class to hear, "Oh no, what have I done? Come on, Malfoy, get up!"

Professor McAliwick hurried over and sternly told me to go to Dumbledore's office immediately. Before I left, I non verbally cast 'tergeo' and siphoned a bit of Malfoy's blood into a vial. I stalked up to Dumbledore's office and snapped at the gargoyles, "Peppermint". I pinched my cheeks and tried to look as though I'd been crying as the gargoyles spiralled me to Dumbledore. I knocked gently on the door and entered the spacious room, jumping slightly as the door closed behind me.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Detention every day for a month! Ridiculous. It's not like Malfoy won't recover. I glared at the crimson curtains in my dorm, seething. I smirked slightly as I realised that I had got the blood. I was already halfway there with the potion. I'd prepared the base potion to which I'd add the blood, flesh and heirloom early that morning, so at least that was out of the way. Now to find a way to get some of Ron into my potion. Hair wouldn't do, as most of those cells are already dead. I could hear the boys playing Exploding Snap downstairs. Hold on... Exploding Snap?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sitting in the Room of Requirement, I chuckled darkly as I recalled Ron's horrified yells when the cards blew the tip of his little finger off. A small misplaced Reducto curse at just the right moment and that finger was mine. I'd immediately frozen the finger and hoped like hell it wouldn't unfreeze before I could get the heirloom.

I'd decided on Harry's photograph of his mum and dad's wedding as the heirloom. It was more or less the right time to stop Voldemort. I could only hope that Harry would have some subconscious memory of how I'd beaten Voldie before Harry was even BORN! There wouldn't be much point in this mission otherwise.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Argh! Damn that stupid Potter brat! Who in Godric's name puts an intruder alert curse on a photo album?!

I'd sneaked up to the boys dorms during a quidditch match, knowing that none of the boys would be there. I should have known there was something wrong when the album was just lying on his bedside table - he'd never leave something so precious to him unprotected like that. Unfortunately, I'd been too eager to get the photo and just grabbed the album. I'd had to drop it when the stupid thing sliced my hand open rather deeply, but at least I'd managed to get a wedding photo out.

After that, it had been a simple matter to head to the infirmary to get my hand fixed up. Madame Pomfrey looked a bit disturbed to see the perfect lightning bolt sliced into my hand, but had healed it nonetheless. She disappeared into her office without even saying goodbye, but I assumed she'd had a bad day and wanted to rest. Hearing agitated voices I'd disillusioned myself and hidden near the Hospital Wing door, hoping to slip out as the people came closer. I realised with horror that it was Harry and Dumbledore coming closer.

They slammed the door open and immediately headed for Madame Pomfrey's office. Before the floor shut behind them, I heard Harry's raised voice saying, "Hermione? Why Hermione? She... At least..." I hurried to the Room and urgently started preparing the rest of the potion. I dribbled five drops of Malfoy's blood in and dumped Ron's fingertip into the frothy green mixture. I examined the photo and was a bit stunned that it wasn't a wedding photo - it looked much more casual than that. The silly thing was in black and white, and was slightly fuzzy. I'd just released the photo when I saw the date inscribed on the back: 1944. Oh Godric! This must have been Harry's grandparents! I made a desperate grab for the photo and stared horrified as it disintegrated into the potion.

The Room door slammed open and I faintly heard Dumbledore's voice yell, "Stupefy!" before the scene around me fizzed into coloured dots and stripes.

The last thing I remember before I blacked out was a horrid, spinning feeling in my gut. Colours flashed and my head pounded before, mercifully, everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, just to reiterate – this is my FIRST fanfic so I know it won't be the greatest. Therefore I'd really appreciate any and all constructive criticism in a review :P**

**Okay, so it's all been Hermione's POV for the last three chapters. She's finally been sent to the past, but was hit by Dumbledore's stupefy. Time for some Tom!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**(Tom POV)**

Ugh. These foolish insipid teachers are so useless. And stupid. And hopeless at teaching students who are smarter than them. I sighed inwardly as Dumbledore demonstrated yet another pointless transfiguration. Who would ever need to know how to turn a beetle into a glass jug? I zoned out, ignoring Dumbledore's annoyingly chirpy voice. I was enjoying my thoughts of torture and power until Dumbledore's door slammed open, ricocheting against the door.

Adrian Weasley. Stupid blood traitor, why is he disturbing the class? Not that I was listening to Dumbledore but he still has no manners. Oh, he's talking. I listened in - "Please sir, she's out cold and she just dropped out of the sky! Headmaster Dippet needs your help sir, he sent me to fetch you immediately."

Dumbledore stood as though frozen for a moment, then shook himself and swept out of the class. The class stared at each other, wondering what they were supposed to do while he was gone. I rolled my eyes and stood up, placing a polite smirk upon my face. "As Head Boy, I will be investigating this matter as well. I'd suggest you all practice turning beetles into jugs for the rest of this lesson. And do try not to destroy this classroom - Dumbledore is quite fond of it."

With those parting words, I walked briskly toward the infirmary, using my intuition to guess that that's where they'd all be. I was correct, of course. Dumbledore, Dippet and Madame Berlioz were crowded around a bed, talking in agitated whispers. I stalked up to them and said, "Headmaster, I heard there was some trouble. Is there anything I can do to help?" Dippet and Dumbledore turned slowly and allowed me to join the circle. I did so, but not without noticing the suspicious glint in Dumbledore's eyes.

I stared down at the bed and was surprised to see a young woman about my age, with a tangled bush of chestnut hair. Her eyes were closed and her skin was abnormally pale. From what I could see under the blanket, she had a slender body with very little excess fat. She was certainly not any supermodel, or stunningly gorgeous goddess.

I saw a few thin pale scars on her collarbone, crisscrossing down toward her heart. I wonder where those come from - they look vaguely familiar, as if they were from a particularly painful curse. Searching my impeccable memory. I recalled the name of the curse – Lacerandum. I'd used this curse on Avery when I first took control of the Slytherins, back in Fourth Year. Good times.

I fought the smirk that threatened to surface on my face and plastered on a mask of concern for the girl. She had obviously been hit by a simple stupefy, but I wanted to see if Dippet was smart enough to figure it out. Of course, Dumbledore had to butt in and point it out, ruining my glee.

I told Madame Berlioz to call me should she require help with healing, and walked briskly out to the Great Hall. I gathered my followers and told them to meet me in the Room of Requirement in precisely one hour – this girl was… interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry I've been away for a while – I was on a cruise with the hottest guys ever and missing school and other such awesome things. :D **

**Hermione was hit by a stunner as she travelled through time, so my theory is that the effects of the spell would have been warped and stuff too. That's why she's out cold and in a coma-like state.**

**So, please review guys. I know this story isn't brilliant, but I'm hoping it will get better as time goes by. Your reviews (constructive criticism, NO FLAMES) will help me improve my writing style and the storyline. So like, if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong, the story will stay this bad and the crapness of it will be your fault. Nah, just kidding. But seriously, REVIEW. :P **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

(Hermione POV)

Ugh. My head hurts so much – if I didn't know better, I'd think I'd been hit in the head by a bludger. I assessed the situation carefully before deciding to open my eyes. I was in a soft bed, there was absolute silence and I felt as if I'd been run over by a truck. Obviously, I have arrived at my destination. I remember the feel of these hospital beds from when I turned into a cat, and I remember reading about the effects of time travel on a person's body. I open my eyes slowly, peeking out from beneath my lashes and am a bit startled to note the bright room. It's been freshly painted and the lights are new – they clearly take much better care of the castle in this time than they do in the future.

I ease myself up and slip onto my feet on the floor. I'm a bit wobbly and slightly unsteady, but I can easily handle it. I grab my wand from the bedside table and conjure a mirror to inspect myself in. I still have the same bushy hair and pale skin, the same teeth, nose and chocolate eyes. I grin at myself in the gleaming mirror, taking a closer look at my teeth. My teeth are perfectly white and straight, no longer buck-toothed thanks to Malfoy. I thank my parents mentally for not letting me eat sweets as a child. I look down my body and note the hideous white nightgown I've been dressed in. It really is awfully unflattering. Using my wand again, I change my clothing into a white blouse and a black skirt, slightly higher than knee length, with black heeled pumps. I conjure a comb and toothbrush and freshen up, getting exasperated with my unruly hair. I finally put it into a high pony and hope it looks okay.

I don't want to wake anybody, as I'd like to explore the castle first. Unfortunately, as I leave my bed and click towards the hospital wing's doors, Madame Berlioz's office lights up and she storms out. This plump, elderly woman waddling toward me in a rage is almost enough to start me laughing, but I manage to contain it and stare at her. "Miss, I am aware that you are new here, and I am aware you are likely confused and disoriented. However, that does not give you leave to use magic in this hospital wing. There are ill and injured people in this room, and your magic could interfere with the healing processes. What is your name? I have to call Professors Dumbledore and Dippet." She ranted and raved at me, not noticing that her hair was flying around rather wildly and making her look extremely odd.

I smirked slightly and said, "Madame, I apologise. I am Hermione Le Vengeur. I did not know that my magic would interfere – I just wanted to look presentable. I had no intention of hurting anybody, although I am sure a few simple charms could not damage your amazing healing." She fluffed her hair a bit and blushed – flattery gets you everywhere. She smiled slightly at me and beckoned me towards her office, which was situated in the corner of the wing furthest from the door.

Pulling out a small bowl from her desk, she sprinkled a few pinches of floo powder into the fire and spoke into the green fire, informing Dumbledore and Dippet that I had awoken. No less than 10 minutes later, I heard footsteps and voices approaching the office. I crossed my legs and inspected my nails, putting on a nonchalant expression. As Dumbledore opened the door, I could feel my lip curling – it was his fault I'd been knocked out, after all. I quickly schooled my expression into one of slight fear and anticipation, knowing that Dumbledore would not be able to resist helping someone in trouble. I stood elegantly and held my hand out to Dumbledore, murmuring: "You must be Professor Dumbledore. I understand it is thanks to you I am awake so soon. Thank you, sir." I then shook Dippet's hand and said, "Professor Dippet. Your school is beautiful – thank you for allowing me to stay while I was recovering. I'm sure it was not an easy decision to make, what with the state of the war at present."

"My parents were taken from me by Grindelwald shortly before I arrived here – they may be alive, but they may also be dead. I'm not quite sure how I appeared in this castle, but the last thing I remember is Grindelwald's face. Then I woke up here. I do apologise for the inconvenience and stress this must be causing you."

Dippet smiled and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled – both had fallen for it hook, line and sinker. They discussed the state of my education and offered me a temporary place at the school until my parents had been found. I accepted, and soon found myself being led toward Dippet's office to be sorted. Dumbledore placed the hat on my head and smiled kindly at me. I felt a gentle hum between my ears and waited for the hat to speak. **Ms Granger, what a surprise. I wasn't expecting you until at least 40 years from now.** My eyes widened – I couldn't help it. How did this hat know who I am? Much less where I had come from? **No need to worry, dear. I am sworn to secrecy, after all. I couldn't tell anyone even if I wanted to. I suppose I had better sort you, although I'm already fairly certain of where you should be placed. **I smirked, sure I was going to be in Gryffindor again. I AM here taking on Voldemort single-handedly, am I not? **Smartest witch of your age. Not too loyal though, are you? Hufflepuff is no place for a witch like you. Ravenclaw maybe, but you wouldn't flourish there as you would in Gryffindor or Slytherin. You are brave and strong, yes, but you are also manipulative and cunning. You have been particularly nasty at points in your life as a witch. Poor Marietta Edgecomb, I do hope she got that jinx removed. And all those Death Eaters you murdered in the war – not quite as harmless as you seem, are you? I am afraid for you, Ms Granger. There is really only one house I can put you in, but it scares me to know what could happen to you in that house. You could become polluted, damaged, changed. I have no choice. **I frowned deeply. I am no Slytherin! I am Gryffindor through and through. Marietta deserved it. Those Death Eaters would have killed me. I had every right to kill them first. **Yes, but who decides on life or death? You are not Death himself, nor are you any God capable of creating life. You have no right to decide who lives or dies. This latest mission of yours is pure ambition and glory. I must put you in SLYTHERIN. **

The last word was yelled aloud, but I hardly heard it. I was in a daze, thinking deeply about what the hat had said. I had every right to kill those vile monsters. I hardly felt the hat being lifted off my head, and wasn't even aware of my own surroundings until Dumbledore shook me lightly. "Ms Le Vengeur? Are you alright?" He looked worriedly at me, as if he knew I wasn't all there. I stood abruptly, almost knocking Dumbledore to his feet. I snapped angrily, "Okay. I'm Slytherin. Can I get someone to show me to the common room? I'm tired."

Dippet wrote on a small piece of parchment and charmed it to fly away. Mere moments later, a knock was heard at the door. Dippet waved his wand and the heavy door creaked open to reveal Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort himself. Riddle walked inside with the quiet grace of a hunter, moving to stand beside me at Dippet's desk. Upon Dippet's orders, Tom was to show me to the common room and to any other important rooms I'd need to know of. I followed him out into the corridors, trying to avoid looking at his gorgeous face. I failed – I admit it, I looked. His dark eyes, set in skin almost as pale as mine with scarcely a mark or blemish. His black hair, thick and wavy, shone brightly in the torchlight.

"If you're quite done staring, I have to show you to the Slytherin dorms now." He said snippily. I rolled my eyes and sighed in exasperation, knowing that my task would be near impossible if he kept acting like this. To kill him, I'd have to get close to him. To get close to him, he'd have to stop acting like a spoiled brat. I briefly considered just avada-ing him here and now, but knew I wouldn't get away with it. I motioned with my hands for him to lead the way, and followed him in dead silence toward the serpent's den.


End file.
